Ready Set Rock!
by Amazing Stories INC
Summary: Ash and his family band is ready to for their first tour and lucky for him his best friend and her sister is joining him. Now Ash might finally have his chance to tell Dawn how he feels. The problem, 2 of his brothers like her to. Join the band K5 on this crazy journey that will have you going like Whoa. Rated T just in case.


**What up Fan Fic. Well This story has been lingering on my mind for a while so here it is. It's called Ready Set Rock in honor of the soon release of R5's album Louder. I've already pre ordered my copy!**

**The story is about a famous band called K5 (I know it's cheesy) this story follows them as they go on their first tour and how they meet there many challenges. I suck at summaries.**

**Ash: 17**

**Dawn: 17**

**Gary: 21**

**Misty: 20**

**Drew: 20**

**Blue: 15**

**Paul: 19**

**I do not own the band R5 or any of their songs.**

Ash woke up in his room dull. It was Saturday morning and he felt like the worlds laziest person. He turned to his side and saw his younger brother Blue. Blue was his band's manger. Yep you heard him he was in a band.

As he slowly got up and got dressed he thought about his band.

The band consisted of his brothers and sister. On the base was the oldest out of the family: Gary. Gary was the leadership kind of person who always had your back.

Next was Ash's only Sister Misty, who played keyboard. Misty was the most tomboyish girl you could ever know.

After Misty was his brother Paul who was one year older than him. Paul was the silent kind in the family. Paul played the guitar and was one of the lead singers.

On the drums was a family friend: Drew. Drew was funniest person you could ever meet. But when it came to romance he always became prepared with a single rose.

And last was Ash, he was the 2nd youngest and was the lead true lead vocalist and he played guitar. The group name was K5, because they all had the last name Ketchum, except for Tracey's last name which was Kendra.

The band started out slow making their debut song Ready Set Rock!**(1)** After that the gang had become a little bit more popular but not a lot.

Eventually they met a talent scout who signed them a deal.

Ash walked down dully to find that everyone else was up except for Blue. His mom Delia was probably making breakfast and his Dad: Mark was reading the newspaper.

"Sup sleepy head" Gary greeted his younger brother. Ash just smiled and continued. He went to the counter where his mom was making Pancakes.

"Morning Ash" She said. She turned to face him and gave a little groan. "Ash, where is blue?" Delia asked. Ash took one bite of a pancake on a plate and pointed upstairs.

"Can you please get him up" Delia said. Ash nodded and ran upstairs. He went into Gary's room and searched in his closet.

He found an air horn. The reason why Gary had an air horn confused Ash but he grabbed it anyway. He went out the room and into his brothers' and his room. He slowly turned the door.

Blue was still sleeping and he didn't show any signs of waking up. Ash crept until he got up next to Blue and blasted him.

"WHAT THE HECK" Blue yelled. Ash just grinned and laughed. "You're gonna pay Ash" Blue said.

"You'll have to catch me first." Ash said running out the room. He saw Blue chase him and he ran past the door and into the neighbors front lawn. He found a tree and hid behind it.

Blue searched for his older brother but couldn't find him. He went back inside closing the door. Ash just grinned. Then he went up to the door of the neighbor. They weren't strangers to Ash thought.

When he knocked his best friend opened it. Dawn Berlitz has had her share of times Ash Ketchum and his family come knocking on her door. Since the day she first moved here, she became instant friends with Ash and his family.

"Sup" Ash said.

"Hey Playboy" She said. Ash just grinned. Dawn motioned for Ash to come in and he did. Inside Dawn's house was her older sister May. May also know the Ketchum family fairly well but, not as much as Dawn.

May got up from the couch and gave Ash a quick hug before going upstairs. Ash and Dawn then turned to each other.

"What brings you here?" Dawn asked. "Blue kinda got a little pissed at me and he chased me out of the house" Ash replied.

"Seems typical" Dawn said leading over to their kitchen where she poured herself a glass of milk. "So how is K5 doing?"

Dawn always loved the music biz as much as Ash was. The two use to do duets together as a kid. Ash saw the talent in her and she knew it.

"Where getting there" Ash said. "We just finished a new song and we hope to preform it soon." Ash said. Ash was also hiding something big but he wasn't ready to spill it yet.

"Cool maybe I can hear it toady" Dawn said finishing her milk. And going upstairs. Ash smiled to himself as he sat down on the couch. He didn't tell Dawn yet that they were going on tour. Yep this Kanto band was heading off.

Yet Ash kinda didn't want to leave without Dawn. For the past year he began to get this weird feeling in his stomach, epically when Gary stayed close to Dawn.

Ash tried to brush of these feelings but for some reason they couldn't go away. Ash also wanted Dawn to join them since he knew she was a great singer. Just then Dawn walked down and Ash thought she looked pretty good. She wore a t-shirt and jeans with socks that had polka dots on them.

"My Mom just said I could spend the day at your house as long as you promise to come to dinner with your family tonight." Ash agreed.

Ash then held door opened for Dawn and they walked to his house.

When they got inside everyone was already dressed. Today they had a gig at the mall and they looked ready for it.

Paul and Blue where playing Assassins' Creed 3 on Ash's Xbox. "DIE" Blue said stabbing Paul in the back. "No fair, you cheated!" Paul said turning off the system.

Gary turned his direction to Dawn and smiled. He ran over and gave her a long hug. Ash felt a pang of jealously.

Misty then greeted Dawn. "Hey girl" She said hugging her. Paul and Blue just smiled and gave her quick hugs and Drew gave her a high five. "Good to see you guys."

"So Dawn, Did you come here to hear our new song?" Gary asked. Dawn nodded and they band led her down to the basement where there where instruments being ready to be played.

Ash sat in the center with Paul to his left and Gary to his right. Behind him were Misty and Drew. Dawn sat at her normal spot: The couch.

Underline: Paul

**Bold: **Gary and Misty

_Italic: _ Ash and rest of K5

" 1,2,3" Drew said tapping and starting the beat.

You like mismatched socks with polka dots

You like your pizza cold; I think that's hot

You like to swim at night when the moon is full

You think that makes you strange; I think that's cool

Paul thought how this song reminded him of Dawn? Wait he couldn't be thinking this? Could he?

**And you say you're scared**

**That I won't be there**

**Baby, I swear**

**I'm not going anywhere**

Gary finished the verse with Misty following him and he noticed Dawn smiling at him and he kept playing. Ash felt another pang of jealousy

_You can change your hair_

_Five times a week_

_You can change your name_

_Get a little bit crazy_

_You can dance in the rain_

_Rockin' secondhand chic_

_But I live for the day_

_That I'm calling you baby_

_'Cause I'm falling for you_

_For everything that you do_

_Baby, I'm falling for you_

_You might be crazy_

_But baby,_

_I'm falling for you_

I seem predictable, vanilla plain.

And all the mannequins – they look the same.

There's no one else like you – one of a kind.

And I'm a lucky guy 'cause you're all mine.

Paul once again thought of Dawn and he knew that this couldn't be a good sign. He already knew that Gary liked Dawn and possibly Ash.

**And you say, you're scared**

**That I won't be there**

**Baby, I swear**

**I'm not going anywhere**

_You can change your hair_

_Five times a week_

_You can change your name_

_Get a little bit crazy_

_You can dance in the rain_

_Rockin' secondhand chic_

_But I live for the day_

_That I'm calling you baby_

_'Cause I'm falling for you_

_For everything that you do_

_Baby, I'm falling for you_

_You might be crazy_

_But baby,_

_I'm falling for you_

_Yeah [12x]_

_You might be crazy_

_But baby I'm falling for you_

You like mismatched socks with polka dots

You like your pizza cold

_Yeah, I'm falling for you, falling for you_

_You can change your hair_

_Five times a week_

_You can change your name_

_Get a little bit crazy_

_You can dance in the rain_

_Rockin secondhand chic_

_But I live for the day_

_That I'm calling you baby_

_'Cause I'm falling for you_

_For everything that you do_

_Baby, I'm falling for you_

_You might be crazy_

_But baby,_

_I'm falling for you_

_Yeah [12x]_

_I'm falling_

_I'm falling for you_

_Yeah [12x]_

_You might be crazy_

_But baby I'm falling for you_

Ash finished grinning. He always loved it when Dawn joined them. "Oh guys can we play Don't Look Down?" Dawn asked.

"Sure Dawn, but we made it a duet. Do you want to sing with Ash?" Drew said. "Sure" Dawn said taking Paul's mic. The rest of K5 walked to sit on the couch as they watched Ash and Dawn sing. Gary started the beat with his base.

**Bold: Ash**

_Italic: Dawn_

Underline: Both

**Yeah**

**Woah**

**I'm walking on a thin line**

**And my hands are tied**

**Got no where to hide**

**I'm standing at a crossroads**

**Don't know where to go**

**Feeling so exposed**

_Yeah I'm caught in between_

_Where I'm going and where I've been_

_But no, there's no turning back_

_Yeah_

It's like I'm balanced on the edge

It's like I'm hanging by a thread

But I'm still gonna push ahead

So I tell myself

Yeah, I tell myself

Don't look down, down, down, down

Don't look down, down, down, down

Don't look down, down, down, down

Don't look down, down, down, down

**It'd be so easy**

**Just to run**

**It'd be so easy**

**To just give up**

_But I'm not that girl who go turn my back_

_There's no turning back_

No turning back

_It's like I'm balanced on the edge_

**It's like I'm hanging by a thread**

_But I'm still gonna push ahead_

_So I tell myself_

_Yeah I tell myself_

Don't look down, down, down, down

Don't look down, down, down, down

Don't look down, down, down, down

Don't look down! Don't look down!

Don't look down, down, down, down!

Both Ash and Dawn stopped and smiled. Gary just glared at the two and felt heated. Paul tried to not make eye contact with both. Misty noticed what was going on and decided to speak. " So, Dawn wanna go up to my room and talk?" Misty said.

Dawn said " Yea, sure" while walking up with Misty.

The rest of the gang all started at Ash. " What?" he said.

**So that's the end of the chapter. I hope to continue this story and all my others. **

**(1) Ready Set Rock is one of my favorite songs.**

**SO I hope you guys liked it so please tell me what you think. BYE!**


End file.
